Reborn
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: Come after Clover. What would become Ran ? shonen ai, sad, strange


Title : Reborn Author : Aakanee Kind : veryyyy good question Base : Clover ** **

Note : I'm French, so sorry if the translation is incorrect !! Gomen, gomen !!! 

** ****Reborn ** Just some more days … 

Just some more hours … 

Just some more minutes … 

The time passes too fast . 

Five years hardly. 

Hardly one moment of life. 

Hardly the time of a sigh. 

Hardly the time of a smile. 

His smile. 

I don't want. 

I don't want. 

I hate this fate which created me such as I am. 

I hate this fate which created him such as he is. 

I hate them. 

They will never understand. 

They believe to control us. 

Control me. 

But we are beyond. 

Indeed beyond what they can imagine. 

Our power is without equal. 

Even for me. 

Even if the Four is not more. 

Vanish. 

Beautiful flower. 

Pure beauty. 

Dead before having completely existed. 

Such was her fate. 

Such is his. 

I don't want. 

I don't want. 

Never. 

And yet … 

Some days … 

Some hours … 

Some minutes … 

At the most. 

Already the flame vacillates. 

The veil falls. 

Glance. 

Smile. 

Already fade and scatter. 

I don't want. 

My heart bleeds. 

Why ? 

I knew. 

And yet … 

My face cries. 

Why ? 

Such this rainy drop which slowly runs on my pale reflection. 

Ghost of my pain. 

I don't want. 

I look at this city which is illuminated under my windows. 

The lights. 

The enjoyment. 

That he will never know. 

Locked. 

Prisoner. 

And yet free. 

Free … 

… To die. 

Our curse. 

Our number. 

Five. 

Is always unlucky. 

I don't want. 

It should exist a way 

A solution. 

I would find it. 

Because I don't want. 

I turn away from this night to move on the light. 

I don't want. 

In front of me now, this door I dare hardly to cross. 

I don't want. 

A silhouette, laying down, so perfect and quiet. 

I don't want. 

A sweet and precious breath. 

I don't want. 

A satiny and warm skin. 

I don't want to lose you … 

A smile. 

… Ran. 

*** 

Die. 

I am going to die. 

Some days … 

Some hours … 

Some minutes … 

At the most. 

I know it. 

Vision. 

Magic. 

Fate. 

Know the future. 

Your future. 

Our life. 

Never I hated so much this power. 

Because I know. 

I know. 

And I am afraid … 

( Because I know) 

My god, so afraid … 

( Because I know) 

So afraid … 

( Because I know) 

For you … 

A door which opens. 

Diffuse light. 

Fainted step. 

Rustle of sheet. 

A hand. 

So warm. 

So sweet. 

A tear which runs. 

Cry on my cheek. 

But doesn't belong to me. 

A. 

A. 

Forgive me. 

I didn't keep my promise. 

I know it now. 

As you know it henceforth. 

Link. 

Are you going to come ? 

Keep your promise ? 

And again … 

Again … 

Kill. 

I am sorry. 

I didn't imagined. 

I didn't believed. 

I didn't know. 

I'm so sorry. 

Do you understand it? 

Do you understand me? 

No, I didn't know…

How much … 

(More) 

I … 

( More than you) 

Could … 

( More than everything) 

Love him.. 

Two arms which close around me. 

My head against his chest. 

His intoxicating scent. 

His skin which burns me. 

A glance finally revealed. 

Emerald. 

Soft. 

Lips which brush. 

Bodies which glide together. 

Murmured words. 

First time. 

Only time. 

Last moments. 

Yes. 

I love you. 

Gingetsu. 

And I am afraid. 

*** 

Hurt. 

So hurt. 

Why ? 

Why brother ? 

Why didn't you keep your promise ? 

You knew that I wouldn't support him. 

Suffering. 

Love. 

Your love. 

Your feelings. 

Your pleasure. 

You had no right. 

You had promised. 

Why doing this to me ? 

Why make me feel the feelings which are not for me ? 

_You love me? _

_Yes _

_More than everything ? _

_Yes. _

_Forever ? _

_Yes. _

You had said it to me. 

And I had promised you. 

_If you eventually loved someone else more than me … _

_… I would kill him. _

And I always keep my promises. 

_And if you die, I would never forgive the responsible. _

After… Wizards. 

But at first … 

Dissolve. 

Before they realize. 

Leave. 

Run away. 

Disappear. 

Use the power. 

To go to you. 

To him. 

Find you. 

Free you. 

Bring you back. 

Ribbons of my body. 

My life. 

The life. 

His life. 

As fragile as a line. 

The one witch link us. 

Broken. 

I arrived. 

I look at you. 

You look at me. 

He looks at you. 

Sat on this bed. 

You seem so frail. 

Lost in his arms. 

So fragile. 

In the middle of this sheet. 

So pale. 

So fast ? 

Your glance is already not on me any more. 

Panting breath. 

Last breath of life. 

No ! 

Your eyes lost in his. 

Love. 

Tenderness. 

Sadness. 

" You had promised me! " 

" I know. " 

" I always keep my promises ! " 

" I know. " 

HE answered me. 

Why C ? 

Why do you let him speak to me? 

Answer me? 

HE looks me at a moment. 

Smiles to me. 

" I am going to kill you! " 

" I know. " 

He is not afraid. 

He seems … 

… Happy. 

Why ? 

" _The most beautiful gift in this world which we can do to the person we love, is not to die before him. " _

It is for that ? 

C ? 

It is for that you let me suffer so much ? 

So that you can die together ? 

No. 

No. 

You don't want to see him die. 

I know it. 

I feel it. 

You love him too much. 

But you know that he doesn't want to survive you. 

You are afraid. 

For him. 

And for me. 

A little. 

You don't want to see me killing again. 

You love me too much. 

But you love him even more. 

I know it. 

I feel him. 

He freed your heart. 

Your eyes close. 

NO ! 

I beg your pardon C … 

… Ran. 

_Is the fate written ? _

I know that you are going to be mad at me. 

_I do not believe. _

I approach the bed. 

Your breath is light. 

His eyes admire you one last time. 

His hand cherishes you one last time. 

His lips kiss you one last time. 

He closes his eyes. 

He waits. 

To be link to you. 

I raise a hand … 

… And diffuse my power. 

All my power. 

My life. 

For your life. 

For you Ran. 

Reborn for him ! … 

_… Reborn for you … _

Reborn to the hollow of his arms ! … 

_… Reborn to the hollow of your arms … _

That your roads and your hearts merge and make only one ! … 

_… So that our roads and our hearts merge and make only one … _

For me ! 

My eyes close slowly. 

And yours open now. 

Goodbye … 

… My brother. 

*** 

Alive. 

Goodbye A, my brother. 

I'm not made at you. 

Thank you. 

Tank you to have understood me. 

I love you. 

I love you, Gingetsu. 

*** 

Ai Shiteru. 

Ran. 

The end 

Don't ask me what I had smoked, I don't know it myself. ^^;;


End file.
